Set him free
by Serenity200571
Summary: This is a Sara and Mark story that I was asked to write by undertaker 6575
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have been asked to do a Sara and Mark story, this is my first try at a story for someone else so hope you like it thanks xx**

Coming out of the court, she watched him walk out of her life to her, seeing him pull the blond into his arms, he kissed her as he used to kiss her. It hurt to watch them, he was off to start a new life with her, whilst she had to pick up the pieces of her broken heart, and look after their two daughters. She would never hate him, she loved him too much for that, he had shown her a new way of life, how to be a stronger person and believe in herself, she would always be grateful for that. She wasn't grateful that he had taught her if she loved something she should let it go, if it was yours it would come back, if not then it never belonged to you in the first place. She let him, go she had loved him enough to let him go, into Michelle's waiting arms and it killed her. Seeing the press she attempted to walk past no luck a mic was shoved into her face. Couldn't they see she was upset, not these bastards not they wanted blood and at the moment it was hers.

"So Sara how does it feel now the divorce is through?"

"Do you regret your affair?"

"Tell me what was it like being married to The Undertaker?"

Pushing them away she managed to get into the truck, the one Mark had brought her a year ago, when they were still happy, driving off she managed to get about half an hour down the road before the tears came. Pulling over she thought back to that one question, someone had asked, What was it like being married to The Undertaker. Bloody hard work, resting her head on the wheel, she thought back to how they met.

**1999 Autograph signing**

"Tell me again what we are doing here?"

"Come on aunty Sara how many more times, the wrestlers are signing today and I so want to get The Undertakers"

"Undertaker what the hell is that some demon, honestly Matt what you see in that crap I don't know, I mean we have been stood in this queue for almost an hour and you are no nearer the front"

"I know, but honest Sara it will be so worth it" Letting him go on, she half listened to him, well at 12 years old, he loved the wrestling, and who was she to argue, it was good he had a hobby, and to be honest she would bend over backwards for Matt, he was a wonderful gift, to all the family, after losing their dad a few months before Matt was born he was a blessing, still in her thoughts they moved forward, pushing him towards the table she wasn't interested in all this shit.

Once this was done they could go home, it had been a long day and with the drive it would take another two hours to get back, she knew it sounding like moaning but she would change it for the world, seeing his face light up, she looked up to see who he was smiling at. Her eyes landed on one big man, damn who was he Saturn?, with his black hair flowing, his black outfit, looked like he was a damn devil worshipper, wow those arms could crush someone they were so big, and tattooed, oh he must love pain, as she continued looking her eyes moved further up, goatee, which was black, and piercing green eyes. He was strange to say the least, very strange. Hell she wouldn't mind a taste of him.

"Well little darlin, did you get a good enough look?" Mark had seen the interest in her eyes, she couldn't hide it, he was doing some looking himself, she was gorgeous from her little high heeled boots, up her long denim clad legs, that he sure wouldn't mind being wrapped around him, to her beautiful face, she was an angel, had to be with that wonderful smile, blond hair, and no he would not look anywhere else, his mother had taught him always look a woman in the eyes when talking to her and not her chest.

"I'm not sure if I have yet" she couldn't help flirting back, and from the way he smiled he liked the comment.

"Well darlin if you like what you see, then meet me later" there was something about this little one that had him wanting to know more, she was young damn young, fuck that, he wanted to get to know her, really know her and that hadn't happened for awhile not since his divorce from Jodie. He wasn't one to hit on fans ever, but there was something different about this one, he actually felt it In his guts as well as his cocks reaction.

"I'm sorry no, I'm not one of those girls, but thanks for the offer. Come on Matt" her nephew was shocked, what had just gone on, had she just given The Undertaker the cold shoulder, no way no one did that.

"Sara, do you realise, you just turned down the undertaker?"

"Oh well maybe next time, come on sweetheart let's get you home" as they exited the building towards the car, a security man stopped them.

"Excuse me miss, could you just hold on a moment" shocked Sara turned

"It's ok Tom I will take it from here, thanks, tell Vince I will be back in five minutes" watching the man leave he turned to the woman

"So darlin, guess from this little guy your name is Sara, well Sara I think we kinda got off on the wrong footing, let me introduce myself I'm Mark and it would be great if you would meet me for a drink later, I would like to get to know you"

"Thank you Mark, but I am sure there are a lot of other women who would fall for that, but I am not one of them, once again I refuse your offer" Mark knew this would be a challenge, and if there was one thing he loved it was a challenge.

"Ok I accept your answer for now, here's my mobile, when you changed your mind call me" lifting her eyes up to meet his, he gently brushed his lips against hers. Electricity shot through him, as he pulled away he could see she had felt it too. Pushing a slip of paper into her hand, he could hear Vince calling him.

" Shit, I gotta get back, I mean it darin, please call me," wishing he had more time to persuade her, he took off to the arena, turning as he went in he blew her kiss hoping she would call.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N **I do not own anyone, except Matt, Jess and Mike as I am unsure if Sara has any brother's so this is for the story only. Thanks xx**

Hearing a knock on the window, Sara looked up from the wheel.

"You ok there miss" The office asked

Sure Sara thought if having your heart ripped out and you life shredded was ok, then yeah she was.

"Fine officer thank you"

"Ok Miss you shouldn't be parked here, move along please" nodding her thanks, she started the car, back to her Mark free life, at least the girls would be home, Her poor babies, they never understood why daddy didn't want mummy anymore, even that was fucking hard. She had to sign a damn piece of paper giving Mark full visitor rights, he had demanded Michelle had been allowed with him too. God how she wanted to scream no, they were her children, her babies, that bitch was not poisoning their tiny minds against her, like she had Mark. Seeing the look on his face, she accepted his demands, she was so scared, what if they preferred Michelle to her, she was all bubbly and young, hell that use to be Sara years ago before the kids, before Mark, and before his affair. She had it all to live for, she would never regret having the girls but try being a mum to two little beauty's who had the biggest independent streak inside them as well as a temper as bad as their dad's. It was hard work running the home, as well as being mum, without him by her side. But if she could have it all back in a heartbeat she would, to be back in his arms, held by him, loved by him. How had that love gone so quickly?, he still had feelings for her she saw that in his eyes today, and the licking of his lips as he signed the papers. It was the first time she actually wondered, if he was having second thoughts, then that bitch had put her hand on his, Sara saw him shake his head from his thoughts and watched as he ended their marriage. Driving back to the big ranch, that he allowed her to have in the settlement, she thought back to that day she picked the phone up.

**1999**

"Dad, dad you never guess what?. aunty Sara got asked out by The Undertaker, and she turned him down" Matt hadn't let it go all the way home, Sara was close to telling him to go to hell, she had enough of hearing about the man. Anyone would think he was bloody god the way Matt went on about him.

"Well Matt maybe she has taste, I mean that guy is one sick individual"

"Ah dad that's only on TV for entertainment, he was really nice, even chased her down to give her his number"

"Well Sara Chirie Frank what have you got to say in all this?"

"Leave it Mike, that man made my skin crawl, ehhh and all those damn tattoos, you know me I like my men clean and shaven" walking off she smiled, but I should wouldn't mind riding him, he was so different from what she went for, taking his number out she wondered.

"Guy's I'm heading home, been a long day, Mike give Jess my love and I will her later"

"Honey, she will be home from work in a bit, why not wait"

"Tell her I'm sorry, I'm drained got to get my beauty sleep someone how" kissing them goodbye she headed to her car, she had a tough decision to make over The Undertaker , the only place she could do this was at home on her balcony overlooking the sea.

Walking out on to the decking a glass of wine in her hand, she placed her phone on the table, as she sat down, the sun was slowly setting over the water, yes this was heaven. She picked the phone up twice, should she or not, she didn't need the paper he had written his number on, she had memorised it to heart. Come on Sara cut the crap and do it, you aren't a damn kid anymore, hadn't their dad taught them to grab life by the balls, and enjoy it. Fuck it, here goes nothing, her fingers shaking she dialled and waited , her stomach felt like it had butterflies dancing, what if he didn't remember her, what if he didn't answer…

"Hello" oh fuck he answered what now, oh god.

"Sara darlin is that you? Talk to me sweetheart"

"err, hi, how did you know it was me?"

"I was kinda hoping darlin, how are ya? Did ya get home safely"

"yes I am good thanks Undertaker" he laughed at that, a fully belly laugh.

"Darlin it's Mark, Undertaker is my wrestling name"

"Oh" she felt so stupid, of course, his parents wouldn't have named him that.

"You gone all shy on me little one" now she liked that, little one, well she was compared to him

"Err"

"Tell me a bit about yourself honey, I want to know more about the woman I am going to start seeing"

"Are you always this cocky Mark?" now that had his cock twitching, he loved how she said his name, all soft and sexy, yes she was going to be his, she had no damn choice.

"Only when it comes to something I want, I want you baby, and I am giving you fair notice that I fully intended to have you" Sara shivered at his words, so he fully intended to have her, well she wasn't sure about that yet.

**Present Day**

Pulling into the driveway, she saw Chasey aged 5 and Gracie aged 2 playing with Mark's mum in the sandpit. The dogs were asleep in the shade, how could he have walked away from all this.

"Mummy!" two little sand covered girls ran into her open arms, as she bent to pick each one up holding them tight to her. Looking up she met Catherine's eyes nodding at her, her tears began to fall.

"Oh Sara honey, I honestly thought, after what he talked about two weeks ago, that he wouldn't sign. Come on sweetheart one of the lads will take the girls they don't need to see you broken, thanks to my idiot of a son" Sara looked around, what lads?. Then she saw two of Mark's brothers and their families by the pool, just when she thought she would be alone. The Calaway's proved she wouldn't be, that they would still be there for her and the girls, unlike the one person who really should be, their dad. Letting her daughters run to the pool, she turned to Catherine, she broke down in her arms.

"I really thought, he loved us, that he wouldn't go through with it. Oh god Cath, he paused I could see he was having second thoughts, then she touched his hand, and he signed our marriage away" holding her tight, she knew one day her son would regret what he had done, see through the lies, he believed were true, yet that didn't help this broken women before her. Mark had made her strong, able to cope with anything life threw at her, accept the one thing she had always feared, him walking away because she never was or never would be good enough for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**1999**

"You are one cocky bastard Mark, who says I want to be with you" she planned on just being friends nothing more, she wasn't ready for that, he would be on tour who knows who he would pick up, no she wasn't into that, but friends she could sure do that.

"I did darlin" he was use to women throwing themselves at him, not many said no, this little thing would make him work for it, he always enjoyed the chase, but once captured he lost interest, would that be the way this went, he hoped not.

"Yeah ok Mark whatever, so Mr Undertaker tell me about yourself"

"Nothing to tell darlin, I wrestle, I love riding bikes, more like a biker really than what you see on TV"

"Well I guess anything goes, I enjoy sports, yeah go on laugh not many women enjoy watching a boxing match, or football, dad and I use to watch it regular on ESPN"

They talked for a while, Mark wanted to know as much about her as possible, he had enough of ring rats, and one night stands he was looking for something more, Could she be the one.

"Sweetheart how the hell can you say you watch sport and not know much about wrestling?"

"That's not sport that's acting"

"You little girl will so get it when I see you next, How dare you say I act, we do actually get hurt in the ring. Tell me little girl how old are you?"

"22 why" damn she was young,

"Well I was wondering how you felt if a guy ten years older asked you out?"

"Well I don't know any men that old, so I wouldn't know." So she could tease too could she, yes he was going after this one big time.

"You do now darlin, so what do you say me and you meet up, you like what I like, you sound more like a damn tomboy baby " she wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult, maybe with Mark it was a compliment, smiling to herself, she wasn't going to make it easy.

"I don't know Mark, let me think about it" damn she was no push over neither, well he would be patient he had all the time in the world.

"Ok little one, can I call you tomorrow"

"Yeah that would be nice Mark, same time tomorrow"

"Ok darlin, I will look forward to it" hanging up he smiled, Sara put the phone down, this could be the start of something, she wasn't too sure.

**Present day**

Sara was slowly coming to terms with it all, managing to pick herself up, as long as she didn't think of Mark she would be fine, which was hard when the girls had his look. The phone rang as she fixed breakfast, reaching for it she shouted the girls from the front room.

"Hello"

"Sara it's me Mark" fuck just when she thought she had managed to get up the hill, he called and kicked her back down, why!. God why couldn't he be like other dad's, not give a fuck and leave her alone. No luck with Mark, he loved his girl's always had, from the minute they were placed on her stomach after giving birth, he had fallen hopelessly in love with them, pity he didn't feel that way about their mother, god she needed to stop thinking like this, he was with Michelle, he had chosen her over the family.

"You don't need to tell me who the hell you are Mark, I was fucking married to you for seven years" Now she was being bitchy, he didn't need to hear that, he would know who much he still effected her.

"Ok no need to be a fucking bitch Sara, you got enough out of the damn divorce what more do you want?" Your love, your heart, you I want you back Mark god was he so stupid.

"Nothing, that you would ever be prepared to give"

"Cut the crap sweetheart, you fucked up got caught"

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME ME ON THIS ONE MARK"

"WHY I SAW YOU KISSING HIM, I CAME HOME AND YOU WERE IN HIS ARMS"

"WAS I THOUGH? WAS I , YOU USED THAT AS A FUCKING EXCUSE TO WALK MARK, WALK FROM ME AND THE KIDS, WHY SO YOU COULD CONTINUE YOUR FUCKING AFFAIR WITH THAT SLUT" She could feel the tears coming, she wasn't going to waste another tear over this man, hadn't she promised herself that, yet here she was again almost on the edge.

"Well darlin takes one to know one" his words were so soft, she almost didn't hear him, god he was an evil bastard, so cutting.

"FUCK YOU MARK" she slammed the phone down on him, thanking god the girls hadn't arrived in the kitchen yet, they had heard enough rowing over the last few months he was living with them. They didn't need to hear that sort of shit anymore, the phone went again,

"WHAT?"

"You didn't let me finish, I want the girls this weekend for a week Sara, it's within my rights, Michelle and I want to take them to Disney for a surprise holiday, she, I mean. we think it is what they need they have been through so much over the last few months thanks to.."

"CALAWAY DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING FINSIH THAT SENTENCE , NO YOU CANT HAVE THEM" Slamming the phone down she ripped it from the socket, how dare he demand to have them, she knew it was Michelle's idea to take them there, no their first time to Disney would be with her, they were her children. Anyway who did he think he was, the agreement they made was he gave her a week to 10 days notice should he want to take them away, not two days, well Mark two can play that game, she would take them herself. Grabbing her mobile she made plans, as she watched Gracie and Chasey eat their breakfast, she was smiling for the first time in months, she was going to be strong, make sure they were happy, she was washing her hands off Mark Calaway once and for all. After the break away she would get back into her fitness schedule the one Mark had done for her, get back into her modelling, she had wasted too much of her time crying over him. He wanted a fight he would get one.

**1999**

Sara waited outside the arena as promised, they had been out on two dates over the last few months and it had been nice, in fact it had been fantastic. He was nothing like she expected, all mouth and brawn, no he actually was a sensitive guy, who loved his family deeply. They had talked almost every day on the phone, but due to work schedules it had been tough to meet up, when they had Mark had made a weekend of it both times they had met. They had kissed and cuddled but that was all they had done, Sara ached to jump him, but he seemed reluctant to move any further so she took it as it came.

"Hey baby girl, you been waiting long" looking up into his handsome face she stood on tiptoe to kiss him, feeling him wrap his arms tight around her, he almost pulled her off her feet.

"Not long" he was dressed in his American bad ass, an outfit she had suggested a few months back, he said he wanted something different, something that would appeal to her well the words went a little differently more a long the lines, off I want a look that will get you hot and wet for me baby girl, something that gets you so wet, all you can think of is taking me hard and fast.

"Little girl, I can see you lusting" They had known each other six months now, he wanted her, ached for her, but was it too soon, they had only had two dates well this would be three, would she be ready for the next step, he wasn't one to hold back, but with her he would.

"Can't help it Mark you turn me on" kissing him again her tongue played along his lips seeking entrance, Mark pulled her tighter, lifting her up so her legs went around his waist, there was no denying how she made him feel. Sara moved her body letting it rub against his hardening cock, so he did want her.

"Darlin, you are going to make me cum doing that, stop baby girl otherwise I will be sinking deep inside you" Sara was shocked by the rawness of his words, all she wanted to shout was yes please and keep doing it till he did what he threatened, in fact that wasn't a bad idea. Rubbing herself harder against him she bit his lip

"Please Mark" had he heard right, he hoped so because tonight his baby was getting fucked.

"Let's take this somewhere more private darlin"


	4. Chapter 4

**1999**

Getting to his hotel room, he opened the door for her, why did he feel so nervous, god he was The Undertaker for Christ sake, yet this young girl had him on edge. He knew he wouldn't be her first, but he was damn sure she was still innocent in some ways. Since leaving his ex, he had played the field, drinking and women, one night stands, yet that had all stopped because of Sara, his feelings ran a lot deeper than he was willing to admit. Locking the door he threw his bag down in the corner and pulled her into his arms, just as she stood on her tip toes to reach his lips.

Relaxing in to the kiss, Mark deepened it, his need for her strong.

"Shall we darlin?" he put his hand out for her to take, feeling her small hand slide into his with such trust, he guided them to the bed. Sara felt her heart accelerate this was happening it was really happening, her nervousness welled up inside of her making her sick, oh god what if she wasn't good enough for him, too young, not experienced.

"Baby girl whatever is going on in that head of yours forget it ok" cradling her face in his hands he moved in for another kiss, his lips more urgent, more demanding, his tongue exploring deep inside, mimicking the movements his cock ached to do.

Sara's arms went around his neck, he was so tall, so big in every way, as she felt his hands fall to her hips, then slide up her waist to take her shirt off. Sara had always looked after her body, but the diva's and ring rats that Mark saw on a daily basis, were so much better than her.

"Sara, you are beautiful darlin, you have nothing to worry about, feel me, feel what you do to me sweetheart, only you" Her eyes watched as he removed his clothes, her eyes glued to his muscles he was wonderful to look at so big, taut and how the fuck was that going to fit in her.

Seeing her fear he pulled her close, his mouth trailing feather light kisses down her cheeks onto her shoulder, his hands reached to cup her small breasts feeling the fullness, of them, lifting them for his mouth to feast on. She could feel her panties getting wet, with anticipation of having him inside her, his teeth bit her gently making her moan as her body lifted to his.

Sara tilted her head back allowing him access to her neck, not able to stop the moans as he licked and sucked, his fingertips now pinching her nipples sending waves of pleasure down through to her core. With every touch , her need for him deepened. She could feel his hardness pressed against her, reaching down she touched the silkyness of it,delicately afraid of hurting him.

"Please baby, harder darlin, yes oh god yes like that" his head went to her neck as he bit again trying to control his desire, the sensation of his bite encouraged the quicker harder movements of her fingers. Mark's fingers pushed her thong out of the way slipping into her wet folds, feeling her heat, her wetness all for him.

"Darlin you are so wet for me, so bloody hot I want to burn in that heat" his mouth worked down over her slim body, his long tongue making a path down her to her clit, she screamed his name as his mouth closed around her, sucking and licking it until she couldn't take much more. Curling her fingers in his long hair, as he skilfully lapped up her juices, before giving her clit a massage with the flat part of his tongue.

"Mark I want you, I want to feel you inside me" grabbing her hips he pulled her closer to the edge of the bed, his breathing deep, as he tried to get some control back, feeling the tip of his cock at her entrance she almost came.

"You ok there darlin" all she could do was nod

"Tell me if it hurts ok baby, I'll try and be gentle" he knew he was big in that department and he was not going to rip this little one apart, he could do gentle, well he fucking hope he could.

With a gentle push, he was inside her, making the pain go into melting pleasure, he moaned as his body adjust to being inside her

"Hell darlin you are so tight" Mark thrust into her back and forth, as the waves of pleasure flowed through their bodies, he grinded hard against her, picking the pace up faster.

"God Mark please fuck me harder" was that really her talking, he had got her so horny, feeling him slam into her, she felt her orgasm coming, her muscles clenched around him threatening to milk him of everything, Mark panted above her his own release coming

"Come with me darlin,, god baby come with me" squeezing him again, she went over as Mark followed, screaming her name.

**PRESENT DAY**

It had been months since that row on the phone, Mark had stayed out of their lives, pity he couldn't keep his life out of the news, every paper had pictures of him cuddled up to the home wrecker as Sara now called her, made her feel better. She was feeling better about herself, her confidence had grown, her weight back down to how she was when she had first met him. She had even dyed her hair brown, it suited her made her features look softer, even her agent had been happy with it, In fact she had three bookings next week for photo shoots, yes things were looking up for her. She knew deep down Mark would be back on the scene, in fact it would be sooner rather than later, the one thing Mark hated was her modelling career, he didn't think it was right her flaunting her body for others to see, she was his to admire not for other men to wank over whenever they wanted.

They had, had many a row over it, and the make up sex was rough and hard, how she had loved those rows, he was a passionate man, when you had sex with Mark it was a full work out, that could leave you drained for days. She remembered him compromising, well he thought it was, if she gave up her modelling career, he would have Vince give her the job as his valet, ride on his bike down to the ring. She had agreed for awhile, thinking back, the raw sex was the best, hot and fast, she loved those times, especially after he had had a match and still had the adrenaline running through his veins, now that was the best sex. Now the home wrecker had that fucking honour. Sara smirked to herself, Glenn had let it slip awhile back that Michelle couldn't keep up with him when it came to sex, well at least that was one up on the bitch.

Hearing her mobile go off, she grabbed it, fuck no rest for the wicked eh,

"Yes Mark"

"I want the girls in two weeks, is that enough fucking notice"

"Yes we are all fine thanks Mark, don't worry I think the girls have an empty space in their busy schedule"

"Cut the sarcasm, Sara, it's not you"

"And how the hell do you know what is me anymore Mark?, you haven't even contact the girls to speak to them, they think daddy has fallen off the damn planet"

"Well they are still young they will get over it"

"NO MARK THEY DAMN WELL WONT, DO YOU KNOW THOSE TWO CRY EACH NIGHT FOR YOU, EACH FUCKING NIGHT AND YOU DON'T CALL DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO WATCH TO HEAR THEM, AND NOT BE ABLE TO TELL THEM WHEN YOU WILL BE IN TOUCH"

"WELL YOU CAN ALWAYS GET THEM TO CALL ME"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE MARK THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE TO CALL YOU, THEY ARE FIVE AND TWO YOU DUMBASS,YOU ARE THEIR DAD, A FUCKING SHITTY ONE AT THE MOMENT BUT THEIR DAD AND FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON THEY STILL LOVE YOU"

"ENOUGH LITTLE GIRL, DROP THAT ATTITUDE YOU KNOW I HATE IT, I HATED IT WHEN WE WERE MARRIED AND I HATE IT NOW"

"WELL FUCK YOU MARK I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU LIKE"

"DON'T MAKE ME COME AND SEE YOU SARA, YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT WILL HAPPEN"

"MARK YOU LAY A FUCKING FINGER ON ME AND I WILL HAVE YOUR OLD DEAD ASS ARRESTED, TEXT ME WITH THE DATES NOW FUCK OFF"

Slamming the phone down, her peaceful moment had gone, she would have to speak to her lawyer, they couldn't keep going for each other's throats like this, it wasn't doing either of them any good, if they made contact through the lawyers that would be better, could she really cut all ties with him. Even though they shouted at each other, she could still hear his voice, how sad was she, she hadn't gotten over him at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**1999**

After that night Mark asked Sara to travel with him, he was falling in love and wanted her by his side, in fact the thought of having her with him forever went through his mind. Yep The Undertaker had fallen deeply in love with this little one. Fuck what others thought about their age difference, he was going to ask her, he only hoped she said yes.

It had been a tough fight and he was drained, Sara was waiting for him in his locker, the thought of her massaging his shoulders, his body, made him smirk, she was so good for him.

"Hey baby that was one tough fight, he really did you over tonight"

"I know darlin, want to give me some loving" did she ever,since that night she hadn't left his side, they made love constantly, at times she was aching and sore he could rip her apart, he was so big, but she loved it everything he gave her, hard, fast, slow and easy, she loved him so much.

"Mark, I love you" his heart stopped, he never thought he would hear those words from her sweet mouth, oh she was so going to be made love too tonight, long and slow.

"Darlin I love you too, so much" pulling her against his sweaty body, the relief running through him, yes he was going to ask her. Going down on his knee, fuck that hurt

"Mark what are you doing?"

"baby girl," his hand went through his damp hair, why was it so hard to ask, because he The big Evil, The damn Undertaker was scared, she held his heart he just prayed she didn't rip it out.

"Darlin marry me" he looked up into her eyes, full of love, he smiled as her hand went across her mouth in shock, tears falling down her face, oh god never had she thought he would. Her breathing stopped, did he really say.

"Baby you are killing me here" had he just blown it

"damn" well that wasn't the reply he was hoping for.

"Sorry,, yes god yes Mark of course I will" hugging him tight she kissed him deeply.

The big day arrived he was excited like a little boy that had got the Christmas present he wanted, she was his gift, he couldn't wait for her to be his legally. Marriage, then a family he wanted to start a family with her, god he was turning into a soft pussy, but he didn't care.

Sara was nervous, there were so many women who would love to be in her shoes, and each one would love to rip her apart, she had heard the jeers when she rode on his bike to the ring it hurt that people hated her, because she was with him. To cope she pressed her body closer to his, feeling his strength and support as he grabbed her hand close, he never know how insecure she felt. Even when he placed his hand over his heart, at the beginning of each match, to show she was in his thoughts, she still never understood what he saw in her.

**PRESENT DAY**

"What the fuck is going on Sara?, Michelle showed me the damn pictures, I hate that you flaunt your fucking body, you look like a damn slut, you're the mother to my damn kids not a whore."

"Oh what a fucking surprise, did she show you the first issue that hit the newsstand eh Mark? Already for you to see at breakfast" she knew Michelle would show him, god anything to make her look bad, why had it come to this.

"Watch ya damn mouth, just cos she respects herself, you Sara disgust me, so tell me what the fuck is going on?, hell don't I give you enough damn money?, fuck you screwed me to the bone"

"Mark correct me if I am wrong but we are divorced"

"So"

"So, he says so"

"GET TO THE FUCKING POINT SARA"

"Here we go again, with the damn shouting, this is why I wanted to do it through lawyers Mark, in future call mine I refuse to talk to you anymore at least until you get a decent tongue in your head"

"FUCK YOU SARA" She was about to slam the phone down,

"You use to love my tongue didn't you sliding inside you, over your body, taking you to those heights" gripping the phone it hurt that he could say that, hadn't she suffered enough, that she didn't have him anymore, god she wanted that so much.

"Please Mark don't" she wanted to cry, why would he hurt her like this.

"You never asked me to stop before, what's wrong Sara missing the sex honey, missing me fucking you through the mattress or against the wall, bet that bed is damn lonely ain't it darlin. How does it feel knowing you lost me to Michelle"

" WHY?, MARK, WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME?, YOU ARE ONE FUCKING BASTARD, AN EVIL COCK SUCKING BASTARD, I FUCKING HATE YOU, HATE YOU MARK CALAWAY FOR EVERTHING YOU HAVE DONE" slamming the phone down she sank to the floor, sobbing, broken, even after all he had done and said she would still have him back like a shot, she loved him so much.

**November 2002**

Mark ran down the corridor in the maternity unit, hoping he would be there on time, Sara had gone into labour a few days earlier than expected.

"Mum, how is she?"

"Ok sweetheart, waiting for you, she refused to let that baby out until you were here" smiling , that was his beautiful wife, they loved each other so much, he was damn lucky, it had been hard these last few months him on the road, her at home. Allowing the nurse to put him in scrubs, he was itching to get to his darling wife and baby. Walking into the room, his face broke into a smile, there she was, dripping in sweat, her belly rounded she looked beautiful to him, kissing her lips, he grabbed her hand.

"Hey darlin, how you doing there? Mum told me you refused to let this little one out till I got here, so let's get this sorted, so we can meet our child" Another half an hour later Sara gave birth to their daughter, as the doctor sorted her, she then put her on Sara's belly. Both parents in awe of the wonderful gift, that belonged to them.

"Oh god darlin, she is so beautiful, just like you baby girl"

"I'm all sweaty" pushing the hair from her face he bent to kiss her

"You just gave birth to our daughter darlin, you are beautiful not sweaty. God I love you so much, both of you"

"I love you too Mark, you and Chasey"

"Chasey? Ok I like it , well hello Chasey welcome to the world, I'm your daddy sweetheart" picking her up in his massive hands he kissed her forehead. Looking at his wife, he smiled she was asleep, he was damn lucky so lucky.

**PRESENT DAY**

Sara helped the girls get ready , their suitcases packed at the door, she had been dreading this day, she hadn't seen Mark since that day in court, the last week she had only spoken to him through lawyers, he was picking the girls up, for a week. Him and Michelle, it hurt, she had never been away from her babies, since the day they were born, even when she travelled with Mark on the road, they travelled as a family, she missed that missed it all.

"Now girl's I want you to be good for daddy and Michelle, promise me"

"Mummy, I don't like her, she took daddy from us, from you"

"Chasey, all I ask is you give her a chance please sweetheart" hearing the door go, damn she couldn't do this, seeing him and her. Swallowing hard, she went downstairs and opened the door, there he stood, god how she wanted to jump him, dressed in his black jeans, black tshirt, his hair back with the bandana the girls brought him for father's day two years ago, he pushed his sunglasses up onto his head.

"Sara"

"Mark"

"Where are they, we need to go"

"Let me call them"

"Hey Michelle , come met the girls properly darlin you need to get practice in for when our little one comes along" No, oh god no, had Sara heard him right, was she expecting seeing the look on Michelle's face she was. She looked like a cat who had just ate the cream, she flicked her look at Sara as if to say, ha I got what I wanted your husband. Turning her face away Sara went to find the girl's, she wanted the ground to open up and take her, her worst nightmare had come true, all hope off getting back with him was gone.

"NO! I'm not going I hate you" before Sara could stop her Chasey ran hard at Michelle hitting her, fuck this was all she needed. Pulling her back she held her tight, seeing Gracie crying, couldn't Mark see the damage plastic Barbie had done to his family, and was still doing.

"What the fuck? Chasey Calaway you apologise at once to Michelle" seeing the smirk on the bitches face, Sara so wanted to punch her. No she was raised better than that

"Don't wanna"

"Oh it's ok Mark, she didn't mean it did you honey" oh so the bitch did speak, without his permission, stop it Sara he wasn't that controlling with you, ever. Only because you beat his ass anytime he tried.

"CHASEY SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T I WILL TAN YOUR BACKSIDE"

"You don't love us anymore cos of her why daddy?"

"Sara what shit have you been feeding these damn kids?"

"Chasey, take Garcie upstairs sweetheart and play, I need to talk to daddy ok " giving her daughter a hug she sent the girls away ensuring they were out of sight, and earshot. Counting to ten she let go all her hurt and anger of the last year all aimed at her cheating, lying, husband and his whore of a girlfriend. Hitting Mark across the face, she blew.

"How dare you Mark, how fucking dare you, bringing this here, expecting the girls to just be ok with it, When was the last time you saw them eh?. Held them told them you loved them? WHEN MARK JUST TELL ME WHEN?. You don't even know do you, you are so taken up with her, that the girls are no longer priority in your life, you are so blinded by the shit that comes out of her mouth. OH YEAH MICHELLE I KNOW DAMN WELL IT WAS YOU WHISPERING LIES IN HIS EAR, COMING ON TO HIM WHILST HE WAS TRAINING YOU. I know it all, Mark all,. What hurts the most Mark in all this, is you believed someone who slept through more men in the back to get to the top, then me your wife of seven years, who loved you so damn much. The girls are hurt and confused I think it's best you don't take them today" before he could stop himself Mark hit her, never had he raised his hand to a woman, his anger poured from him, how dare she blame Michelle for it all, how fucking dare she.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you for the reviews, fav, and follows, I found this harder to write but glad you like it xx**

**2005**

Here he was running down the corridor again in the maternity unit, Chasey in his arms.

"Think mummy likes scaring daddy eh sweetheart, glad Uncle Vince gave me the days off this time" seeing his two and a half year old smile at him with her missing teeth, melted his heart. The tooth fairy had been that morning, after she had lost it playing with the dogs in the sand pit, yesterday, in fact he was sure he could still feel sand on her soft skin. Oh well who cared, Sara was in labour early again, she had been at her friends, when Mark had got the call. His mum was in the waiting room holding her hands out ready to take Chasey as Mark rushed into theatre.

"Darlin, one day I am actually going to be with you when you go into labour and not running down the damn corridor, You ok sweetheart?" he pushed her damp hair away from her face, kissing her forehead.

"Thank god you're here Mark, it hurts baby" holding her hand tightly he wished he could take the pain from her, he was so blessed that she was laying here, again, having his second child, he hadn't told her he wanted more with her, after this one. He loved her pregnant big with his children, it turned him on knowing he had put it there, he was so protective off her, of the two of them, soon to be three

"I know darlin, squeeze my hand harder sweetheart, I love you so much"

"Oh god Mark this hurts, Chasey didn't hurt this much" as she gripped his hand her nails dug into his hand, ouch that bloody hurt, but nothing to what his baby girl must be going through. After three hours, their beautiful daughter was born, as gorgeous as her sister, as beautiful as her mum. The doctor checked her over, as he lay her on Sara's belly.

"She's beautiful darlin, just like her mummy, I love you baby girl thank you so much darlin" kissing her he held his daughter in his arms.

"Welcome to the world little one"

"Gracie" Mark looked over at Sara smiling

"Well hello Gracie, I'm your daddy, and I got a big sister that cannot wait to meet you. Oh god darlin she is so precious just like her sister" looking into her eyes, Sara saw the tears forming, he may be tough on screen as The American Bad ass, but at home he was her gentle giant Mark, the one who loved his family, carried her brand on his neck, and for some unknown reason loved her to bits, like she loved him.

**PRESENT DAY**

Sara was shocked and hurt, he had never raised his hand to her in all the years she had known him. Yes he had been violent in the ring, but never brought it home, he touched her with soft hands, ok they could be rough, at times, and she loved the odd spanking he gave her. But never this, holding her now swollen cheek her tears fell

"Get out now! Both of you, if you think for one minute I will allow you near our daughters when you are in this mood, you have another think coming. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I CALL THE DAMN POLICE ON YOUR SORRY ASS"

Mark looked at her, shocked that he had actually raised his hand to her, he knew he had over stepped the line this time, but needed to put his foot down. It hurt so much that she had slept with another man, whilst he was on the road, didn't he give her everything she needed in the bedroom. Signing those divorce papers were the hardest thing to do, the hardest and toughest, especially when he loved her so much. Seeing her there holding her cheek he ached to take her back in his arms kiss her, get down on his fucking knees and plead for forgiveness, truth he wished he had never fucked up, he wanted it all back, if she just gave him a small sign, he would be on his knees to her. He regretted everything that had happened, with Michelle, everything!. Pulling his shades down over his eyes to hide what he was feeling , he would allow her the upper hand on this, as he pushed them down his nose to look over them he stared her down.

"Ok I will go but this isn't over Sara, not by a fucking long shot"

"WHY WHAT YOU GONNA DO MARK BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME. FUCK OFF AND LEAVE US BE"

"Mark are you going to let her talk to you like that, after all we had plans for the girl I took time off work"

"Michelle, leave it"

"Mark!"

"I SAID LEAVE IT, GET IN THE DAMN CAR" Watching plastic Barbie walk to the car, Sara was surprised he actually raised his voice at the wonderful Michelle.

"Im surprised Mark, I thought I was the only one you bellowed at, good luck on that, be careful she may get tired off your old ass and get herself a new model, In fact are you sure that stick insect is really pregnant?"

"Put your fucking claws back in bitch, I will be back for the kids another day"

"But Mark there were times you loved my claws, in your back as you thrust into me" seeing his eyes cloud over, just before he slipped the shades back on, yes two could play that game you bastard, if only he would take her in his arms, throw her against the wall and take her hard and fast, she had to stop her hand from reaching out to him.

**2006**

Sara was busy with the tea, the girls had been settled in bed, Mark was due home and she couldn't wait, it had been hard, the last two months, he had missed Gracie taking a couple of steps, but she had filmed it all and sent it to him. Not hearing the door, she bent down to check the steak, she was cooking his favourite

"Well hello there sexy mummy" her heart stopped, his voice always made her wet, and wanting. Turning she threw herself in his waiting arms, kissing him deeply, her legs around his waist.

"Oh god baby it's so good to have you home" forgetting the dinner, she wanted her husband inside her , deep, his body naked so she could lick every bit of him. Nipping his neck, Mark thrust his body into hers, letting her feel his hardness

"Baby girl, as much as I love you I don't think this is the place to ahh god honey, if you don't stop I'm gonna fuck you where you stand, darlin two months is too damn long, without you, and the girl's. Where are they?"

"Settled in bed, they tried Mark, really tried to stay awake, I nipped up 5 minutes ago, both were asleep on your side of the bed"

"tell you what darlin I hate to say this but I am starved, how about I go move the munchkins we have something to eat, Then I take you to bed, make love to you all night long" shivering she smiled and nodded, yes a whole night of loving, she had missed that as much as she missed him.

Settling down to eat, Mark told her all about what was happening with the tour, how they had a damn diva serach, there was a girl, who lost it, he thought she was plastic, nothing real on her, but she had asked for his help and he was going to help her. Sara wasn't too keen on this, why pick Mark, ok he was the best in his field, but why him?. Something didn't fit right, to be honest she felt uncomfortable, Mark never liked to work with Diva's the only women he had ever worked with was her, she had no reason to be jealous, the love her had for her she trusted him one hundred percent. However, sometimes he would help people without a thought to consequences, she was not sure of this woman. With not being on the road for awhile and not working out as much, with the girls being born, she had put on a little weight, she needed to tone up more.

"Why did she ask you Mark?"

"Dunno darlin, guess she wanted to be trained by the best"

"Ok"

"baby girl you got a problem with it?, If so I will put it off, let someone else train her, if it upsets you sweetheart then I won't do it"

"No, guess I am just being daft, forget it"

"Ok, well I want to take you upstairs darling and make love to you, take you every way I can, slide deep inside that pussy of mine, which I know will be soaking for me, and my tongue" smiling he flicked his tongue out and wiggled it, causing Sara to squirm where she sat, he could be so bloody evil when he wanted to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you for the reviews, fav, and follows, I found this harder to write but glad you like it x**

**Present Day**

Watching them drive off, Sara closed the door to, never again could she be near him, the violence in which he lashed out shocked her, would her children be safe with him, at one time she thought yes no problem, saying that his anger was aimed at her not the girls. He seemed to have lost that special relationship he had with them, where at times they wanted him more than her, she loved how close they were to their dad. Really they were daddy's girls always had been always will be, they were just confused with all that was happening. It was too quiet in the house, going into Chasey's room she was surprised they weren't there, checking in Gracie's they weren't there either, her heart started to beat faster, rushing through the various bedrooms, hers included they were not where to be found. Shouting their names she ran downstairs where were they? Had they sneaked out to the back?. Turning she noticed the door to the cellar open, smiling she knew where they would be. Tip toeing down, her heart broke, there they were fast asleep cuddled together in their dad's boxing ring, right in the middle of his Taker's sign. Their teddies in their arms, the ones Mark had got them both when they were born, white bears dressed as him with property of deadman Inc on the hoddies they wore.

Tears ran down her face, they missed him just as much as she did, they looked so small so lost. Silently crying she let it all come out, the hurt of losing him to her, why couldn't she get over him, WHY?.

**2006**

She had spoken to Mark a lot on the phone since he went back to work, after his vacation. He had been a full hands on dad whilst off, loving the time with the family.

"Mummy can I call daddy"

"Of course sweetheart, let me get the phone" dialling the number for Chasey, she waited until it started ringing, handing it to her, she went to feed Gracie.

"Hello darlin"

"Hi Daddy"

"Well hello little one, and may I ask what I have done that is so good that you are calling me?"

"Daddy, I wanted to say I love you and miss you" his heart melted, he missed them all too.

"Well sweetheart daddy misses you and Gracie too"

"And Mummy?"

"Of course and mummy, we can't leave mummy out can we, so what are you doing?"

"silly daddy I'm taking to you" he laughed, forgetting how quick kids could be, with their straight answers.

"What's mummy doing then"

"She's feeding Gracie, don't tell I told you, but she sleeps in your t shirt at night and on your side of the bed, I think she misses you like I do"

"Well daddy misses you too, I have spoken with Uncle Vince and he says it's ok for you all to come out and stay with me for a few weeks would you like that"

"YES!" pulling the phone away from his ear as she screeched down It, well that idea certainly went down well, he hoped Sara didn't mind him telling her.

"Darlin, can you go get mummy and put her on the phone please" waiting he could hear Gracie shouting daddy, as well as Chasey getting all excited, as she handed the phone to Sara. God he missed the happiness of it all.

"Hey baby, what have you said to Chasey, she's jumping around like a jack in the box"

"Hi darlin, I told her you lot can come out and stay for a few weeks just cleared it all with Vince"

"oh Mark that's fantastic, I need to pack, organsie the airline, oh god it will be so good to be with you, hold you"

"baby girl calm down a little, you're worse than Chasey"

"I can't help it baby I get to be with you on tour, when all those women swoon as you ride down on the ramp on your bike. I'm the one who gets to take you home each night, and fuck you"

"I love it when you use those words baby, gets me hot" his voice had dropped lower.

"When do you want us with you Mark?"

"How soon can you get sorted darlin and get your cute little ass out here?"

"Tomorrow"

"Impatient little mite aren't ya? Ok sweetheart I will get you on the next available flight all of ya. Give me ten minutes to sort and I will call you back. Love you darlin, all off you"

"We love you to baby bye"

**Present Day**

"I'm sorry darlin"

Turning round Sara was shocked to see Mark standing at the bottom of the cellar steps, how the hell had he got in, seeing his key in his hand, she must not have bolted the door.

"What do you want now Mark, another slanging match, or may be to hit me around some more?"

"No baby, I came to say I am sorry" walking to her, he moved her face to his taking In the damage he had done to her it, at times he never knew his own strength, his finger gentle touched the swollen cheek, slapping his hand away from her, she backed away.

"Don't touch me Mark, you lost the privilege of touching me when you signed those papers" Looking behind him her eyes going up the stairs

"Where is she?"

"I took her home, we need to talk" his hands ran through his hair, it was more auburn now, but still long, she use to love running her finger through it as he made love to her. Wiping her tears away, she turned to the girls.

"How long they been there" it ripped his heart out seeing them all so broken, he had done this to his family, not Sara, not Chasey or Gracie, they had done nothing wrong he knew that now, he could see it clearly as the nose on his face. He was the one who had fucked up, completely and utterly fucked up and he had no idea how to mend it.

"Since I sent them away to their room, they miss you so much Mark, they are hurting bad"

"Like you darlin, you are hurting just as much as those two, even more so as you have to hold it together" shaking his head, he looked up to the ceiling, placing his hands in his pockets, hell if he kept them out he would pull her into his arms and never let her go.

"I gotta go, I just wanted to say I am sorry, sorry for hitting you, sorry for shouting at you, sorry for every hurt I put you through over these last 12 months. More sorry than you will ever know darlin" he walked back up the stairs, just as he reached the top she called him

"Mark is it true?"

"Is what true darlin?"

"Is Michelle pregnant with your child?"

"Yes Sara it's mine" hearing her voice break as she tried to control the tears, he kept walking up the last two stairs out of the kitchen, out of the house, out of her life. If he had stayed a second longer he would have ran back down those stairs pulled her into his arms and fucked her senseless.

**2006**

The flight touched ground in New York where the tour was stationed for a few days, Sara told Mark they would meet him at the arena. Grabbing their luggage she quickly ushered the girls into a cab, and headed to the stadium.

"Sara, hey there love it's good to see you, wow the girls have shot up" hugging Glenn she asked where Mark was, it felt good to be backstage, the smells and atmosphere, most of the gang knew her and the girls so they had been stopped a few times on their way to find him.

The stage crew were setting it all up for the fans later that night, she could see the ring from the ramp, looking at it she noticed her husband with a blonde woman, so that was who he had been talking about. Happily she headed down with the girls.

"Daddy, Daddy" Mark looked up smiling there stood his family it was good to see them.

"Chasey. Gracie" jumping out of the ring he pulled the girls into his arms, picking them both up. He waited for Sara to join him, bending he took her mouth under his, sliding his tongue inside tasting her thoroughly.

"Hi baby girl, Sara I want you to meet someone, this is Michelle" looking up a big smile on her face, she said hello, shocked to see the venom pouring from this woman, what had she done to deserve that.

"Nice to meet you Michelle" her eyes were cold, looking at her as if Sara was moving in on something that belonged to her.

"Michelle I want you to meet my family. My beautiful wife Sara, and my gorgeous daughters Chasey and Gracie" Mark was oblivious to what Sara had seen, he was too enthralled by his family.

"Mark if they are here will that mean I will be spending less time with you, after all we have been on our own together 24/7 this last week" Mark looked at her confused, they had been working on her falls, with two of the other wrestlers, why was she making it out as if they had, Oh god no, looking at Sara he could see the innuendo that Michelle was hinting at had hit home. What the hell was she playing at.

"Michelle I think you need to go shower I will talk to you later" as she walked passed Sara she shot her a look, that clearly said I am going to get your husband. Sara stood her ground not letting this kid, frighten her yet deep inside she had, her thoughts were everywhere had she been working one on one with Mark, and had it just been in the ring.

"Sara darlin get those thoughts out of your damn head, I would never look at another woman darling, I love you and the girls too much, to risk my marriage , by fucking around on you. Come here baby girl" placing the girls in the ring, he pulled his wife to him letting her feel with his actions how much he missed her. One thing he knew he was going to speak to Michelle tomorrow, no way was she upsetting his wife.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you for your support on this story I actually enjoyed writing this one, didn't want it to end, Thanks again xx**

**2006**

"Michelle I don't know what game you think you are playing but it stops now" Mark was blazing, Sara was back at the hotel hurt and confused, thanks to this little brat.

"But Mark I thought we had something special"

"Keep those thoughts to yourself honey I ain't interested, I am happily married to Sara, just leave me alone. I will train you but that is it" hearing his mobile go off, he saw Sara's name flashing

"Hi darlin, what's up?"

"I'm taking the girls home Mark, they don't understand how she can be so mean to them, and I don't like her"

"Baby"

"Mark I understand you have your work and us being here is causing a lot of tension" he was annoyed, Sara was stronger than this he had taught her to be tougher, little did he know Michelle had been insinuating all sort of things had been happening between them, and Sara was starting to believe it.

Especially when Michelle showed her a picture of them, sat together in a airport lounge waiting for their plane. She was wrapped round Mark, as he was whispering he loved her, how he was going to leave Sara and the kids to be with her.

"Please baby girl, no, I am leaving the arena now"

"Who are you with Mark?"

"Why?"

" It's Michelle isn't it?" Mark knew then and there they had played right into Michelle's hands, fuck, slamming his phone shut, he rushed to the hotel, missing them by ten minutes, fuck. Calling her it went onto answering machine, damn she must have had this planned for awhile.

"Baby girl, I am disappointed you think I would do anything to hurt you, I love you darlin, I'm catching the next plane home we need to sort this out, I refuse to lose you and the kids over some kids sick idea of a joke" hanging up he called Vince and grabbed a few much needed days off, he didn't like what Michelle had done. No one hurt his family No one!

As the cab pulled into his drive Mark paid the driver, looking at his ranch the door was open and there stood his wife in the arms of another man, kissing him. Full of anger he slammed the cab door, in two strides he pulled the man away

"What the fuck is going on Sara?" shocked and disorientated, she didn't know herself, one minute she was talking to Andy the gardener the next thing she knew he had her in his arms and was attempting to push his tongue down her throat, she tried to get him off, but he was too strong.

"WELL" turning to the guy, he waited, if someone didn't tell him soon he was going to punch this little shits lights out. Andy had liked Sara for awhile and thought he would take a chance whilst she was upset, low yes but a man had to try, There was no way he could really compete against Mark, Sara loved him with all her heart and there was no way she would mess around on him, but hey he could stir it abit. If he had known what had gone on earlier, he would never had said anything.

"Well Mark when the cat's away the mice will play, she's a good fuck your wife" Mark swung, anger and jealousy rushing through his veins. Common sense had gone out of the window, his worse fear had come true his wife was cheating on him. Seeing Andy go down he turned to Sara.

"Tell your fucking lover boy when he comes round to get off my fucking property, I can't believe you would screw around on me when I was away, Oh god did the girls know, How long has it been going on?"

"Mark, I would never" reaching for him, she tried to hold him

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME, I'M OUTTA HERE I WILL CALL THE GIRLS WHEN I CALM DOWN, GOD I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME" Hurt and upset he took the truck, taking the next flight back to New York.

Ignoring her calls, text's and voice messages, he struggled through the week, hurt and broken, she had ripped his fucking heart out.

Sara was hurt, why had Andy said that, she had never thought of him like that, she didn't want any man she loved and wanted her husband. She had lost count the amount of times she tried to call him, she was scared and frightened, had she lost him forever over a stupid comment, she hoped not, crying herself to sleep that night yet again, she was afraid to wake up another day, without him. He was her world and now that was gone, she had to stay strong for the girls , clinging on that he would listen to his heart and come home to sort it out.

Mark, was drunk he had gone to the bar with Glenn anything to escape from his thoughts, Glenn had told him to go home and sort it out with Sara, telling him there was no way his wife would ever cheat on him. Mark wanted to, but he was too pigheaded and stubborn to go home, what it boiled down to he was afraid to find out it was true, that all the time he had been on the road she had been screwing someone else. That was the night Michelle caught him on a downer and managed after a few words of comfort and a lot of lies, she got him in her bed. Sara found out two days later, calling him. Michelle answered, it confirmed it all, he had been having an affair all along, asking her to pass the message to Mark, she told Michelle she wanted a divorce, that had been the most painful thing she had ever had to do in her life.

Keeping it from the girls as much as she could, she explained daddy was working and couldn't get home, at night she cried herself to sleep hoping and praying he would come home and try to mend their marriage. When the divorce papers came through her heart broke again , her marriage to Mark was over, how did she go on.

**Present day**

"Mark" he was pulling his keys out of his pocket, about to get in his truck, hearing his name, he turned, she took his breath away, she always had, always would, she was the mother of his children and she held his heart.

"What Sara?" he was drained with it all, he wanted her back, her, the family, the life they had, he wanted it all.

"You… said we needed to talk" oh god he could not when he was on the edge, it had been months since he had seen her, really seen her, not as a mother, but as Sara, in the beautiful sunshine she was gorgeous, just like she was the day he first met her.

"Not now darlin, I need to get back"

"Yes sorry Michelle, and the baby don't let me stop you" he never knew if it was the way she said it, or the way she sounded so sad, reaching for her he pulled her into his arms, his lips crashing down on hers, his tongue demanding entry to her warm mouth, her arms wrapped around his neck, as he deepened the kiss, letting her feel how aroused he was.

"Baby girl we need to stop, the girls, will be…." She took his mouth again, she was going to keep kissing him, whilst she could, because any minute now he would come to his senses and push her away.

"SARA Stop" moving herself away from him, she always knew she was never good enough, he was with Michelle a diva, who was pregnant with his child. She was just an ex who had his two children, that's all she ever would be now, all they had gone through in those seven years had gone, she had known this but she had allowed herself to be subjected to hurt all over again.

"I'm sorry Mark, go back to Michelle" pushing his hands through his hair he wasn't leaving her now, no fucking way, she had given him the sign he wanted, he was having her back, fuck Michelle, he loved Sara and always would. Pocketing his keys he checked his truck was locked, turning back to his ex wife, he picked her up in his arms,

"You and I are going to have a long talk darlin, then I'm going to take you to bed and fuck the hell outta ya,"

Who was Sara to argue, settling the girls in bed, after feeding them, she left Mark alone to talk to Michelle, hearing a lot of swearing then the smashing of his phone, she ventured outside onto the patio, a beer in each hand. He was sat with his head in his hands, dropping next to him she nudged him with the bottle.

"Here, guess from all the banging it didn't go to well"

"Did you know the bitch had been playing me for a damn fool, hell the bitch wasn't even pregnant, how could anyone do that to another human being?" Sara smiled to herself, she had known that for along time, but she had to let him find out himself, Looking up he saw her smile,

"You knew didn't you? and never said a damn thing"

"Would you have listened Mark if I had?"

"No darln, I guess I wouldn't, just like I wouldn't listen to you about Andy, who by the way I knew within an hour of hitting him you wouldn't have screwed around on me"

"So why didn't you return my calls?. Why did you not come back and sort it? WHY PUT ME AND THE KIDS THROUGH THE HELL, AND THE DIVORCE?"

"Because I was stupid enough to listen to someone, who fed me with lies, upon lies, which fed my fear" Sara laughed yeah Mark scared no way

"Yeah sure The big bad Mark Calaway scared whatever Mark" putting his beer down he pulled her into his arms, his eyes staring into hers.

"Yes me Big Evil was scared, since the day I met you I wanted you, yet you turned me down, I chased your ass and you turned me down, I worked hard at getting you, along the way I fell hard for you, each and every day I was with you, I wondered what the hell you saw in me. I wasn't a banker, office worker, I was a fucking wrestler with tattoos and a bad attitude, long hair and a bike. What the hell would a beautiful sexy young woman want in an old man like me. When I asked you to marry me I was scared shitless you would say no, why would you want me?. Then you blessed me with two fantastic daughters and I loved you more, the fear came in stronger that I would lose you to someone younger. That day I came home to see you in his arms, that ripped me apart darlin, it was all my fears hitting me hard" taking a sip of his beer, he licked his lips.

"The worse was signing them damn divorce papers, I wasn't going to do it, I wanted you chained to me, I didn't want to let you go, Michelle touched me and I thought fuck it she doesn't want me back, she has never shown she wants me back, give her the freedom she wants" placing her finger on his lips she stopped him.

"Mark I felt the same, I never knew why you fell in love with me I still don't. I should have talked to you more about my fears, it hurt so much that day you signed the papers, I wanted to scream at you don't do it, please don't do it, I knew you had second thoughts, I could see the way you licked your lips, it's always been a sign of nerves with you always"

"So baby girl where do we go from here?"

"I liked the sound of you fucking me senseless" he laughed at that

"Darlin that is a guarantee, but how do you feel about us" Seeing the hope in his eyes, she couldn't hurt him anymore they had done that too much over the last year, no she was going to be honest and truthful

"I love you Mark so much"

"Baby girl I love you too" taking her in his arms he carried her to the bedroom, showing in actions how sorry he was, how much he loved her.

**A YEAR LATER**

Watching her husband play with the girls she smiled to herself, what was It Mark had said years back, if you loved something set if free, if it comes back it was yours. Yes she had set Mark free and he had come back, it had been a painful lesson to them both, and they had learnt from it. They talked about everything, feelings, emotions , they never went to bed on an argument and loved each other more now than they ever had. Yes life was good as she lay back letting the sun soak through to her skin.

"What you thinking there baby girl with that big smile on your face" looking up in to her husband's face, he looked younger, carefree and happy.

"Just how happy I am" Mark leaned over and kissed her, yep this was good. Settling on the chair next to her he watched the girls, his hand on her swollen belly.

Sara jumped, as she felt a wetness run down her legs. Mark looked at her

"Mark I think the baby is coming"

"Ok darlin lets get you to hospital Chasey, Gracie come on sweethearts time to meet your sister"

They had had the scan and this time wanted to know the sex. Pulling his beautiful wife up he guided her to the truck, telling the girls to grab the bags, Easing her in he kissed her tenderly

"Hey baby girl at least this time I am home with you when you go into labour" laughing they headed to the hospital.

After five hours, little Jess was born, as the doctor checked her out, he placed her on Sara's belly,

Mark held her in his arms tears falling down his face,

"Thank you darlin she's beautiful just like her mum and sisters,

"hello jess welcome into the world I'm your daddy and I have two big sisters who are dying to meet you" turning to his wife he kissed her forehead then her lips whispering how much he loved her, as she started to fall asleep she whispered to him

"I love you too baby, next ones a boy I promise" Mark smiled as he walked out the door to show the girls their new born sister. Happy and content that he had his wonderful family back.


End file.
